


Raindrops

by MiseryMalachite



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, It can be platonic rly, Nerrison is really only implied, Not proud of this haha, lowkey angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryMalachite/pseuds/MiseryMalachite
Summary: Nerris, standing in the rain, has an odd experience.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after Parent's Day.
> 
> I got this idea in my head, and... I just needed to write it. I don't care that it's probably been done, I just needed to do it.

It was raining. Hard.

Most people were inside, but not Nerris. She honestly liked rain. It made for interesting scenarios, and it heightened magic sometimes.

Speaking of magic, she noticed a very familiar illusionist sitting in the rain, looking up at the sky. Perfect.

Nerris darted over, plopping down next to the boy. "Heya, Harry."

Harrison turned to her slightly. "Hey."

Okay then..? Not exactly enthusiastic, butt it could be worse, she supposed.

Nerris opened her mouth to say something, most likely on the snarky side, but Harrison turned away. "Don't. Please, not tonight..."

Nerris nodded, then stared up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring all the stars, which was annoying since she could really use seeing their alignments. 

Then, she heard Harrison mumble something. Nerris wouldn't have paid it any mind, if it wasn't for the fact that she was almost certain she heard her name. 

"Harrison? Did... did you say something?"

Harrison sighed, slumping slightly. "Nerris... I know we argue, and I know we fight, but do you hate me?"

Nerris hesitated for a moment. That wasn't what she was expecting... (not that she was expecting something else, not really. But it still didn't make much sense.)

Then, she shook her head. "Of course not. Just because we're rivals, or because we argue, doesn't mean I hate you. ...why do you ask?"

Harrison sighed. "I guess... I guess I don't need anyone else to."

Nerris was so tempted to press this. To ask him about fifty questions, to find out what he meant by this. When she was LARPing, she always needed the most information to know what to do.

But real life was different from LARPing, and although she hated to admit it she knew it was true. So, Nerris stayed quiet.

However, she didn't do nothing. Nerris had moved, practically with no thought required, and threw her arms around Harrison.

She felt the boy's body tense, and she almost pulled away when Harrison hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.

Nerris knew she should say something. Here she was, someone crying into her like she was the last person on Earth, and she couldn't even comfort them. But she couldn't find the right words, and she wasn't sure how she'd say them anyways. 

They sat there, holding each other, for what Nerris would guess was about fifteen minutes, not that she was counting.

Eventually, Harrison's weeping slowed, becoming noiseless.

Nerris gently rubbed his back in what she hoped was a comforting fashion. "Hey... Harrison... it's okay, whatever it is."

Harrison pulled his head up, smiling shakily. "That's a lie, Nerrie. But... thank you."

The two separated then, no goodbyes or pleasantries exchanged. Harrison had made no moves to make any, and Nerris didn't feel like she was in any place to.

They never mentioned that night again. Maybe they should have, and Nerris often thought she ought to, but they never did. To her, it felt like an invasion of privacy. She didn't know why Harrison never mentioned it, however. It seems like something he would make a big deal out of.

Whatever... there were better things to do than worry about Harrison.

Probably.

Well, maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> and scene! Would any of you be interested in part two?
> 
> Sorry if it's bad, I haven't taken any writing courses or anything of the like.


End file.
